Teyla's Trial
by TeylaJohn4ever
Summary: After an encounter with the Wraith, Teyla is injured. She loses her vision and she has a hard time dealing with the fact that she may never see her son or her friends again. Occurs during Season 5 of Stargate Atlantis.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"WRAITH," Teyla distinctively heard John Sheppard's voice scream out to his teammates. She took off running behind McKay with Ronon at her heels. Sheppard led them in the direction of the gate…another surprise Wraith attack at a supposedly "friendly" planet…he would have to interrogate his informants…again. The Wraith fired at them while in pursuit through the harsh terrain of the planet. Rodney tripped on a broken branch off a tree and tumbled. Teyla quickly helped him back to his feet.

"Are you ok?" she asked. He nodded his head grabbing his P-90 off the ground.

"Let's GO!" Sheppard slowed to a stop and turned his head to shout at them.

Ronon ran ahead of Rodney while Teyla helped him back on his feet.

"They're catching up so hurry," Sheppard commanded.

Teyla turned to look behind to see the distance and started to run but was hit with one of the Wraith's guns. She plummeted to the ground knocking her head on a rock nearby. Because she was stunned while running, her body continued to move after she reached the ground. Sheppard, Rodney, and Ronon continued to evade their pursuers not realizing what had occurred until Rodney looked behind to check the distance between themselves and the enemy.

"Where's Teyla?" McKay asked Sheppard.

"What?" Sheppard turned his head to look behind for her. He stopped suddenly when he did not see her. His eyes searched through the trees below realizing they were running on the side of a cliff. He eyes peeked downward where he recognized Teyla's auburn colored hair against the lush green leaves.

Ronon's eyes followed Sheppard's gaze and he quickly headed off down the cliff after her. Rodney grabbed Sheppard's arm, "Seriously, do we have to go down there?" Observing John's glare, Rodney nodded his head, "Very well. Lead the way, Rambo."

Sheppard hurried after Ronon to rescue Teyla; Rodney sighed and tagged along behind him.

Ronon reached her first checking over her injuries touching behind her head. He removed his jacket carefully placing it underneath her head. Sheppard and Rodney arrived at the scene with Rodney scouring the area for signs of Wraith. Luckily, the dense trees and ferns seemed to hide their current location.

Ronon replied, "She's bleeding. I think her leg may be injured."

Sheppard glanced at Ronon's hand smeared with Teyla's blood. He reached in one of his pockets of his vest handing Ronon some bandages. Ronon grabbed the bandages gently lifting her head; he placed the bandages underneath her head holding them in place. John examined Teyla's leg and spoke, "It's broken. I need to set it before we move her." He glanced around the vicinity for some broken branches. Once he found what he wanted he pulled out some gauze out of his vest. "Teyla, can you hear me?" he asked. Receiving no response, he turned to Ronon, "Ok, Chewie, hold her still." Ronon complied while John set her leg making a temporary splint with the wood and gauze. "Time to get off this planet," Sheppard stated.

Ronon gently picked up Teyla in his arms with the bandages and his jacket still resting under her head. "Let's go," he grunted looking at Sheppard.

Sheppard nodded his head heading back up the cliff. He continued to search for signs of Wraith. "Clear," he replied, "Move it!"

Teyla's body remained motionless on their journey back to the gate. Ronon gazed down at her face, "She's barely breathing."

Sheppard's eyes widen as he yelled, "Dial the gate, Rodney!"

McKay dialed the gate address to Atlantis plugging in his IDC number. He replied, "It's safe now." All three hurried through the gate just as the Wraith returned beginning to fire on them.

As soon as they reached Atlantis' control room, Sheppard turned to Chuck, the technician, ordering, "Raise the shield!" Chuck followed the command noticing flashes of light against the shield of the gate as something hit it. Sheppard clicked his radio, "We need a medical team, NOW!"

Hearing the urgency in Sheppard's voice, Keller quickly assembled a medical team. They arrived in a few seconds waiting for instruction. Ronon carefully placed Teyla on the gurney; Keller checked Teyla's vitals while the team quickly proceeded to the infirmary.

Rodney, Ronon, and John stood at the gate watching as they rolled her away. "Will she be ok?" Rodney asked.

Sheppard doesn't respond to Rodney, his eyes still following the gurney as it disappeared down the hallway.

Ronon replied, "She'll be fine. She's a fighter."

Sheppard nodded his head turning away while unseen tears began to rise up in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Teyla's eyes fluttered opened and she said, "Hello? Anyone here?"

A nurse quickly came to her side, "Teyla, everything will be alright." The nurse clicked her radio, "Doctor, she is awake."

Teyla frowned, "It seems awfully dark here. Is the power out again? What did Rodney do this time?"

The nurse's eyes widen as she watched Teyla with her eyes open attempting to look around the room. "Just relax, Teyla," she reassured her.

Dr. Keller approached Teyla's bed, "How's our patient doing?"

Teyla's composure remained confused as she replied, "Why is it so dark?"

Dr. Keller's eyebrows rose as she pulled out a small light from her lab coat pocket. She pressed the side button on the light and flashed the light in Teyla's left eye and then her right one. Teyla's eyes remained opened with no response to the bright light. Keller turned to the nurse whispering quietly to prepare to run some tests.

Teyla asked, "What's going on?"

Dr. Keller released a quiet breath before responding cheerily, "Everything is going to be fine. We're just going to run some more tests."

Teyla knew that Keller was trying to sound optimistic but was unsuccessful. Teyla sighed, "Why can't I see?"

Keller looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes taking in a deep breath. She replied honestly, "I don't know. That's why we need to run some more tests."

Teyla nodded, "Whatever is wrong promise me you will tell me the truth."

Keller nodded, "Of course."

"Promise me, Jennifer."

Keller sighed, "I promise."

With one of the nurse's assistance, Keller completed her final tests carefully pouring over the data before finishing her diagnosis. She walked slowly to Teyla's bed to tell her the news.

"Dr. Keller?" Teyla questioned.

"Yes, Teyla. How did you know?" Jennifer asked.

Teyla grimaced, "I'm not sure…"

Keller shakes her head to refocus why she was there. "Teyla," she paused, "I have some news."

Teyla's right upper lip curved upward to give Keller some encouragement, "Go ahead."

Keller continued, "When you fell, you sustained a brain injury in the visual processing area called the occipital lobe. There is some swelling…I have confidence the swelling will go down in a few days and everything will be back to normal."

"And if it does not?"

Keller closed her eyes thankful that Teyla could not see the agonizing look in her eyes. "We will need to operate to relieve the pressure."

Teyla nodded her head, "Very well, Doctor. Will the operation work?"

Keller's eyes brimmed with tears trying to escape. She spoke in her best good spirited tone remembering her promise to tell the truth, "I believe so, but you may never fully regain your sight."

Teyla's head lowered as she reflected on the news. Keeping her head down, she said, "Thank you, Jennifer, for your honesty."

Dr. Keller gently patted Teyla's hand and replied, "You get some rest now while I get to work."

Teyla heaved a sigh slowly closing her eyes. She bit the right side of her lip hard enough that the skin broke. She swallowed hard realizing she may never see her son or friends ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sheppard entered the infirmary wearily as he approached Dr. Keller. "Can I see her?" he asked quietly.

Keller nodded her head cautioning, "She's having a difficult time dealing with the fact she can't see."

John nodded, "That's understandable." He walked to Teyla's bed slowly trying to decide what he was going to say to her.

Teyla laid in the bed her eyes directed at the wall as Sheppard approached her. "Who's there?" she asked angrily.

John cleared his throat before answering, "It's me."

Teyla only nodded her head without a response.

John shuffled his feet nervously, "How are you feeling?"

Teyla ignored him still refusing to respond to his question.

Sheppard sat down on the side of her bed placing his hand gently on top of hers. "Teyla, please," John begged.

Teyla sighed and replied lifelessly, "I am fine."

John narrowed his eyebrows with concern written on his face. "Teyla, for what it's worth…I'm sorry," John spoke softly carefully squeezing her hand.

Tears started forming in Teyla's eyes; she quickly closed her eyes to hide them. With her eyes still closed tightly, she said, "Thank you, John."

John sighed and responded, "Teyla, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." He glanced around the room ensuring that nobody could hear him before continuing, "I'm here for you if you want to talk or whatever. Just don't give up on me…" His voice had begun to waver so he stopped before she could hear the emotion in his tone. Regaining his composure, he finished, "You are an integral part of my team and will always be…no matter what."

Teyla squeezed John's hand back and spoke softly, "If my condition worsens, please promise to take care of Torren."

Sheppard started to say that everything would be ok but he did not know that for certain so he stopped himself. John nodded his head and said, "I would be honored." John still held her hand tightly in his while he gazed at her lovely face.

Teyla forced her lip to slightly curve upward in a half-smile. "Thank you, John. That means a lot to me."

John laughed trying to keep the atmosphere more relaxed, "You do know that I'm still going to hold you to your promise." He smiled waiting for her to remember their "deal" a few weeks ago.

Teyla gasped, "You wouldn't?"

John chuckled loudly, "Yes, I will."

Teyla released her hand from John's and punched him lightly on the side. "I will not kiss Rodney! I was only kidding!"

John replied, "Hmmm…then what should I make you do in punishment for tricking me?"

Teyla snickered quietly, "Why don't we forget our deal…please don't tell Rodney."

Sheppard smiled mischievously, "Hmm…what if I do tell? What are you going to do?"

Teyla grabbed his hand squeezing hard making Sheppard shout out in pain. Teyla smiled widely, "You might get hurt."

Sheppard pulled his hand away and replied, "Ok. I was just joking anyways." He stood up and turned around muttering under his breath not realizing she could hear, "I'd rather kiss you then have you kiss him."

Teyla laughed, "Why don't you then?"

John turned around toward her thankful that she couldn't see his face turning red. Dr. Keller approached behind him smiling, "I'm glad to see the patient feeling better."

Sheppard nodded his head keeping his eyes averted away from Keller so she could not see his face. "Well, I suppose the patient should rest," he replied.

Jennifer spoke, "Yes. Come back and see her later."

John answered," Ok." He softly brushed Teyla's hand and quickly headed toward the door to the hallway.

Teyla still smiling said, "Thank you, Colonel."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As John headed out the door of the infirmary, he met up with Ronon and Rodney.

Rodney questioned, "Can we see her?"

John nodded his head cautioning, "Ronon, knock Rodney out if he mentions her condition."

Ronon smiled and grunted, "Sure."

Rodney glared at them blabbering, "What? I won't…"

Sheppard laughed making his way down the hallway to his quarters to rest for awhile.

Ronon looked at Rodney mischievously while the both stroll over to where Teyla rested.

Hearing the squeak of Rodney's shoes, Teyla turned her head and said, "Rodney? Is that you?"

Rodney's eyes widen, "How did you know?"

She smiled at him, "Your walk."

Rodney frowned at Ronon, "My walk?"

Ronon slapped Rodney on the arm, "You're a very noisy when you walk."

Rodney winced in pain protesting, "I am not! I can be very quiet and sneaky."

Teyla covered her mouth to hide a snicker. Ronon chuckled boisterously.

Rodney rolled his eyes, "Fine! Laugh now but the next time you need me to save your asses don't come begging for help!!"

Teyla's expression becomes serious again as she replies, "Very well. No more laughing, Ronon."

Ronon's laugher dies as he nodded his head in agreement. "How are you feeling, Teyla?" he questioned.

Teyla blew out a breath of air before answering, "I'm fine."

Rodney moved closer to her bed and patted her shoulder. "I'm sure Dr. Keller will have you seeing everyone in no time," he stated thoughtlessly.

Ronon glared at him grumbling, "Rodney!"

Teyla sighed, "It's ok, Ronon." She rubbed her eyes before continuing, "Rodney, thank you for your consideration."

Rodney smiled arrogantly at Ronon, "See I knew she wouldn't get mad!"

Ronon rolled his eyes smacking Rodney on the back of his head.

Rodney cried out, "Ah! That hurts, you big oaf!"

Ronon mumbled, "Wimp."

Rodney grumbles, "Bring it on!"

With one glaring expression from Ronon, Rodney backed off waving his hands in front of him. "Just kidding, buddy," he laughed.

Teyla shakes her head, "Ronon play nicely."

Dr. Keller returned to check on Teyla. "I think it's time for Teyla to get some rest," she stated. "You can both come back later."

Rodney replied, "Ok."

Ronon thumped Rodney on the back hard clenching his teeth, "Let's go, buddy."

As both reluctantly leave the infirmary, Teyla spoke to Keller, "Thank you."

Dr. Keller patted Teyla's hand and replied, "Not a problem."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After several days in the infirmary, Teyla was ready for solitude in her own quarters. However, Dr. Keller insisted she remain so her condition could be monitored. It had been a week since the incident with no change in Teyla's condition. Her brain was still swelled and she could not see. Keller was preparing for surgery while Teyla worried about the outcome. She knew Keller was a capable doctor but she really wanted to wake up being able to see everything again.

John Sheppard entered the infirmary strolling over to Teyla's bed. He was surprised when he heard her call his name.

"John?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied changing his mind about asking her how she knew. "How is the patient?"

"Restless," she sighed.

"I know the feeling," he spoke softly.

Teyla whispered, "How about we go for a walk?"

Sheppard frowned, "I don't think that's a good idea. You're about to have surgery."

Teyla sighed, "I know. Please…a short walk." She gave him her biggest grin to convince him.

John chuckled quietly, "Very well…a short one."

Sheppard gently helped Teyla out of the bed allowing her to carefully place her feet on the ground. He slowly wrapped his arm around her slender waist to help her keep her balance. They walked slowly out of the infirmary door with Sheppard's arm still clutched around Teyla's waist. They ventured over to one of the automated doors leading outside to the balcony overlooking the ocean. They reached the edge of the balcony with John still holding onto her.

Teyla closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You can let go of me now, John," she said.

Sheppard released his grip making sure he stayed close to her in case she needed assistance. She looked so pale with a large section of her head enlarged underneath her mass of hair. _I hope she'll be ok._

Teyla spoke, "I miss seeing the ocean." She placed her right hand on her cheek and smiled. "It's warm today. I can feel the sun on my face, "she laughed.

John nodded his head in agreement as he watched her gaze off in the direction of the ocean.

Dr. Keller wandered around the infirmary trying to find out where Teyla had gone when one of the nurses admitted to seeing Colonel Sheppard taking her out of the infirmary. Keller quickly headed out the door in search of the pair. She saw them through the glass doors standing outside on the balcony. She quickly walked to the doors and outside through the doors to meet them.

"The patient needs to be back in the infirmary," she stated matter-of-factly.

Sheppard turned his head to look over his shoulder and replied, "I know, Doc, but she had been cooped up in the damn infirmary too long. I thought she needed a break."

Keller released a deep breath of air before answering, "Well now that the patient has had a break, we are ready to start the surgery."

John responded, "Of course, Doc." Before she could protest, Sheppard wrapped his arm around her waist almost lifting her off the ground. "Let's go, patient," he spoke softly.

Teyla gasped in surprise not bothering to protest. "Thank you, Colonel," she stated trying to regain her composure after being pulled to close to John's body.

Dr. Keller walked in front of them too focused on Teyla's surgery to pay attention to what had just transpired between the pair. Sheppard led Teyla back inside the infirmary to her bed where he quickly picked her up sitting her down on the bed. Keller approached the bed with a nurse who immediately started prepping Teyla for surgery. Sheppard watched Teyla trying to give her an encouraging smile.

Keller glanced over at him, "Colonel, you should go wait in the mess hall. The surgery will be several hours."

Sheppard nodded his head, "Right." He stepped closer to the bed and took Teyla's hand in his. "See you soon," he stated.

Teyla laughed, "Thank you for the walk."

John's right lip curved upward as he replied, "No problem." He turned around and strode out the door heading to the mess hall to find Rodney and Ronon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After he left the infirmary, Sheppard clicked his radio hanging on his left ear. "Rodney…Ronon meet me in the mess hall," he spoke walking down the hall in the direction of the mess hall.

Sheppard entered the mess hall and looked around for Ronon and Rodney who had not arrived yet. He turned his head toward the area where the food was stored and only shook his head feeling a knot in his stomach. He found the nearest table, slumped into one of the chairs, and covered his face with his hands.

Ronon and Rodney strolled into the mess hall together. Ronon located Sheppard in the room and sat down across from him noisily. Rodney started to follow Ronon but became distracted heading for the food.

Ronon rolled his eyes as he watched Rodney load a plate full of food. "That guy can eat any time of the day," Ronon replied in disgust.

Sheppard stirred a little hearing Ronon's voice and mumbled inaudibly under his breath.

Ronon frowned at Sheppard's lack of response. "Are you ok, Sheppard?" Ronon asked.

John removed his hands off his face nodding his head, "Sure."

Rodney sat down next to Ronon with his plate full of a few vegetables and an assortment of starchy foods. He immediately started to stuff his face with food. With food still in his mouth, he managed to ask, "What's going on?"

John glared at him for a few seconds before standing up. He started to pace the floor around the table where Ronon and Rodney remained seated.

Ronon slapped Rodney on the back of his head. Rodney cried out, "What was that for?"

Ronon rolled his eyes, "Teyla is in surgery."

Rodney's eyes widen as he replied, "Well excuuuse me, Rambo. Nobody told me. I've been working my ass off correcting Zelenka's mistakes from yesterday."

Sheppard continued to pace the floor while stating, "I'm just worried about her. What if she can't ever see again?"

Ronon looked at Sheppard in the eyes remarking, "She'll be fine. She's strong."

Rodney continued to eat answering amidst the food still in his mouth, "We're all worried."

Ronon shook his head, "I couldn't tell. You're too busy eating to be worried."

Rodney spoke defensively, "I have to eat regularly or I pass out! What is with you people…always criticizing my constant appetite!"

Sheppard blew out a breath of air through his nostrils. "Rodney, shut the hell up!"

Rodney lowered his head keeping his gaze on his food and being extremely quiet.

Ronon snickered quietly at Rodney's miserable expression. He was glad that someone finally told Rodney to stop talking.

Rodney finished his food and looked at Sheppard. "Can you please stop pacing? You're making me nervous," he said.

Sheppard sighed and sat back down in the chair he previously vacated. "I hate waiting, " he replied.

Rodney answered, "I can tell. But you're not doing Teyla any good by wearing a hole in the floor."

Meanwhile, one of the nurses assisted Keller as she prepped Teyla for surgery. Before they placed Teyla in a sleep, Keller told her, "We won't know right away if the surgery worked, but rest assured that I will do everything in my power to help you see again."

Teyla nodded her head, "Thank you, Doctor."

Keller smiled at her while her assistant placed Teyla into a deep sleep. Keller began cutting away her hair, then shaving the swelled section of her brain, and started the operation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After several hours of grueling surgery, Keller showered pulling on a clean uniform to be presentable before going to talk with Col. Sheppard and his team. She walked down the hallway pondering what she should say to the team. She slowly entered the mess hall scanning the area for Sheppard. She saw Sheppard walking back and forth around the table where Ronon and Rodney sat. Rodney had a large plate of food stuffing his face asking Ronon if he would like some. Ronon just glared at him, which caused Rodney to be quiet and continue eating.

Sheppard's head turned quickly and he immediately stopped pacing when he saw the doctor enter the room. He waited impatiently for her to approach him.

"How is she?" John questioned.

Keller replied, "The surgery went well. I was able to relieve the pressure on her brain, but…" Keller paused averting her gaze away from John and had begun staring at the wall.

John frowned, "Doc, please tell us."

Keller looked at Sheppard continuing, "She is in a coma. I don't know if she will ever completely recover from it."

John's eyes widen as he responded, "Can we see her?"

Keller nodded her head and replied, "Talk to her…it may help her to hear the voices of people she knows well."

Sheppard shook his head in agreement quickly leaving the mess hall in search of the infirmary.

Ronon stared at Rodney while he continued to eat.

"WHAT?" Rodney asked with food in his mouth.

"We should go see her too," Ronon growled.

Rodney whined, "But she can't hear us…do we have to?"

Ronon gave him a threatening glare which caused Rodney's eyes to enlarge.

"Ok…ok…can I…" Rodney started to ask but stopped when Ronon clenched his fists together. He stood up leaving the plate of food on the table. "Let's go, " he grumbled.

Ronon walked out of the mess hall toward the infirmary with Rodney in tow.

Ronon and Rodney entered the infirmary walking toward Teyla's bed. Before they reached her, Ronon grabbed Rodney by his shirt to stop him.

"What?" Rodney asked.

Ronon placed one finger to his lips and then pointed toward where Sheppard sat on the side of Teyla's bed. Ronon looked around the room realizing nobody else was present. They both stood back watching as Sheppard spoke to Teyla.

Sheppard caressed Teyla's hand as she lay unmoving on the bed. He said, "We've all been worried about you. You need to get well really soon so we can get back to what we do best…killing Wraith." He smirked at her as he thought about when he first met her. "Do you remember when we first met? I know you did not like me until you led me to that cave and I almost made an ass of myself tripping down that hill." John closed his eyes tightly allowing the tears that had been forming in his eyes for quite some time to slide down his cheeks. With his eyes still closed, he continued, "Please Teyla wake up…for me."

Ronon quietly dragged Rodney out of the infirmary so they would not disturb Sheppard. When they were in the hallway, Rodney replied, "I thought we were going to see Teyla."

Ronon growled, "We'll go later." Ronon turned away from Rodney quickly walking toward his quarters. Rodney shrugged his shoulders then walked off toward his lab to finish up some work.

Sheppard remained by Teyla's bed holding her hand with his eyes closed when he felt her fingers move. John's eyes shot open as he called, "Teyla? Teyla, are you awake?"

Teyla stirred slowly opening her eyes to the voice calling her name. Everything was blurry at first as her eyes readjusted to the bright lights of the infirmary. As she realized she could see, she cried out, "John! I can see."

Sheppard's lips curved upward as he replied, "That's great! " He squeezed her hand tightly and without thinking he raised her hand to his lips lightly kissing it.

Teyla giggled quietly carefully pulling her hand away from his grasp. "It's not that I didn't like you when we met. I just didn't trust you until after you rescued me from the Wraith."

Sheppard raised one of his eyebrows in surprise. "You heard everything I said?" he surmised.

Teyla chuckled softly, "Yes, John. Thank you."

John frowned, "For what?"

Teyla reached for his hand and clasped it gently. "For always being here when I needed you."

John gazed into her eyes replying, "I would do anything for you."

Teyla nodded her head, "I know. And I would do the same for you."

John sighed, "Teyla, I thought I had lost you forever."

Teyla started to interrupt, "John…"

"Let me finish," he said, "When Kanaan was killed because of me, I thought you would never forgive me. Luckily for me, you are a forgiving person…"

Teyla tried again to stop him, "John…"

Sheppard continued, "No, Teyla. I have a lot to say to you." He released her hand letting it drop on her bed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I will never forget the day I told you the news of his death. You were so angry with me…"

Teyla replied, "I'm ashamed of the way I behaved."

"You had every right to be mad," John said. "I knew you cared for him. But now…"

Teyla interrupted, "I cared for you more than him."

John's eyes widen as he replied, "But I thought you loved him."

Teyla nodded, "I did. After all, he was the father of my child. But you are my soul mate…"

John beamed at her and spoke, "As you are mine."

Sheppard slowly leaned toward her turning his head as his face inched closer to hers. His lips met hers in a soft, gentle kiss lasting for a few seconds before…

"How's the patient?" Rodney asked grinning from ear to ear.

Sheppard quickly pulled back from the kiss with his cheeks turning blood red. Teyla laughed at John's embarrassment and replied, "I am well. Thank you, Rodney."

Rodney placed his fingers to his lips, "Ooops…did I interrupt something?"

Sheppard shook his head rapidly answering, "Now, I think it's time for the patient to rest."

Rodney protested, "But I just got here!"

John glared at him, "Now, Rodney."

Rodney answered, "Ok, Mr. Grumpy Pants." He patted Teyla's hand and said, "Get well soon." He turned away snickering as he left the infirmary.

Teyla couldn't help herself anymore and busted out laughing. John started to get angry but then chuckled quietly under his breath.

Sheppard stopped laughing and gazed into her eyes intensely. He tenderly took her hand in his and said, "You really should rest. I'll be back later so we can finish our talk."

Teyla nodded her head in agreement and answered, "Bring Torren when you return."

Sheppard spoke, "Of course…" He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it lovingly, "my Teyla."

**THE END**


End file.
